Under The Stars
by Tayra Green
Summary: When Momo can't sleep, she decides to go for a walk around the dormitory. What she doesn't expect is to find Todoroki Shouto on the roof. **Always listed as complete**
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, I'm back with another one-shot. Sorta. I've left this one open for a sequel, so I may post more following this one, but who knows?**

 **If there are any errors, please feel free to correct me! A lot of the info I wasn't sure about is just stuff I came up with or saw others using in their fanfics (teachers doing rounds to check for any students roaming in the middle of the night, that kind of stuff), so if you see anything in here that's wrong, please correct me so I can fix it and will know better for next time :P**

 **I tried keeping these two in character the best I could, and it can be really hard sometimes. Especially since writing different personalities is something I'm not great at. I'm working on it. Characters like Shouto are probably the hardest kind of characters for me to write, so I'd really appreciate the feedback!**

 **My writing, I find anyways, is also kind of meh, but I'm working on that too ahaha :P**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Momo couldn't sleep.

It was rare when she found herself laying awake at night, unable to sleep. Usually it had to do with stress or a bad headache, but she neither had a headache or felt particularly stressed so there goes those options.

Then why couldn't she sleep?

She thought back, going over the events of the day in hopes of coming up with some clue as to why this was happening. They had their midterm finals that day, so if anything, she should be feeling less stressed and more tired, but that just wasn't the case.

Momo tossed and turned for what felt like hours, trying everything she could think of to try and get some sleep, but when she sat up with a groan of annoyance and checked the clock, it had only been 35 minutes. She let out a groan. She was _so_ going to hate herself in the morning.

She could already see it; the way her eyes would droop constantly and her attention lacked, struggling to make it through the school day. It was a rarity, but it did happen, and Momo always found herself struggling to catch up with what she missed when she was too tired to keep up. She just hoped the repercussions wouldn't be too bad this time.

Shadows danced across the ceiling of her room as the leaves of the trees outside her window rustled in the wind. Usually she closed her curtains, but on the nights she couldn't sleep, usually, the movements of the shadows could lull her to sleep. No such luck tonight.

Sitting up, Momo glanced around her room. She could study some more, but she doubted that would help much. Once she got going, time tended to fly by and she would probably end up getting no sleep at all that way. Tv would be too much of a distraction, as well as her phone, so she tossed those ideas. Perhaps going for a walk would tire her out?

Deciding, Momo untangled herself from the sheets of her bed and got to her feet. She grabbed a thick sweater, and shuffled into her shoes, stuffing the key to her dorm room in her sweater pocket. She pulled her hair into a loose side ponytail, letting her hair fall over her left shoulder before reaching for the knob of her door and letting herself into the hallway.

She didn't really know where she was going, mindlessly letting her legs take her to the elevator and up to the top floor. She knew that's where the dorm training rooms were stationed, but a part of her wondered what it was like in the dead of night. Maybe seeing the training rooms would make her tired.

Probably not though.

Momo took a look at her appearance in the mirror of the elevator, grimacing at the dark circles under her eyes. She looked fine otherwise, but that was probably because she'd done something about her hair. Unfortunately, the only reason she could pull off her funky ponytail was because of how wild her hair was. But, thankfully, it seemed tame enough now.

The elevator dinged, and Momo stepped off, not moving until the doors closed behind her. There were three training rooms on either side of the hall, and Momo noticed the darkness of the windows on each door.

She walked over to the door closest and peered inside, finding—how surprising—more darkness. There weren't any windows in the training rooms, so there wasn't even a chance to see the room in the pale moonlight. But there weren't any windows for a good reason. Put a window in there and you'd be breaking them left and right.

She looked behind her, eyes roaming until she spotted a door that sat next to the elevator reading, 'Roof'. She'd never really noticed that door before.

With curiosity, Momo walked over, hesitating for a moment before turning the knob, surprisingly finding it unlocked. There was a small squeak as she pushed through the door and another as it closed behind her, her footsteps echoing against the metal of the stairs as she made her way up.

Momo didn't even think to peer through the window of the door, pushing it open and finding a pair of heterochromic eyes watching her. She paused in her steps, the door closing behind her, eyes never leaving his, mouth parted in her attempt to say something, _anything._

Todoroki was sitting on the edge of the roof, one leg dangling over the edge and one braced on the edge. He had a hand pressed to the roof, leaning his weight onto it and his torso was turned towards her. He must've turned when he heard her coming, she deduced.

"Yaoyorozu," Todoroki broke the silence suddenly, turning back to face the city. "I thought you were a teacher."

Right. The teachers often did rounds of the building, checking for anyone breaking the rules. The students weren't supposed to leave their rooms after 9pm.

She felt some of her nerves simmer down now that his eyes left her. His hair shifted with the light wind, white mixing with red. "Oh, uh, sorry."

It was then that Momo noticed the blanket around his shoulders, and the steaming thermos sitting at his side in the darkness. One side of her wanted to know what he was doing up there. Was he unable to sleep either? Or was it something else? Something he just happened to enjoy doing, maybe? On the other hand—the dominant side—she worried she was invading his space somehow. Todoroki was a very reserved person, even more so than herself.

He didn't talk much, and his smiles were small, not showing much interest in holding any sort of conversation with anyone unless it was about tactics and combat. He would sit with others for lunch sometimes, but not always, keeping quiet either way.

It was during their mid-term exam— _today_ —that he'd spoken the most she'd ever heard before. He'd shouted at her, not in anger, but in encouragement. When her confidence wasn't enough to act on her own ideas, Todoroki supported her and convinced her she was good enough. He trusted her and he helped her move forward from her setback with the outcome of her fight with Tokoyami.

He'd been the second vote for her to be class president. Because he believed in her, that she _would be good at that sort of thing_. And coming from him, someone she's looked up to since day one, that meant a lot to her.

"I can leave if you want," she offered, already reaching for the doorknob. "I didn't mean to intrude."

She was in the middle of pulling the door open when his voice reached her ears. "You didn't." She turned back to look at him, but his head remained facing forward. "You can stay."

Leaving was still an option, she thought, cheeks still red with embarrassment, but her curiosity begged her to stay. So, with a heavy breath, Momo let her fingers fall from the doorknob, allowing the the door to close itself.

Luckily, it wasn't too chilly out and her thick U.A. sweater was enough to keep her warm.

She turned back towards him and took a shaky step forward. Then another. And another, until she was by his side, his thermos sitting between them on the rough surface of the roof. She sat herself down next to him, leaning back on her arms—much like Todoroki was—swinging her legs over the edge of the roof, and focussed her gaze on the starry sky.

It wasn't often she found herself looking at the twinkling lights of the stars in the night skies, but whenever she did, it always gave her a warm feeling. It spread through her like a wildfire and a smile grew on her lips. The stars would always be beautiful, a beautiful and amazing mystery. She didn't know the truth, but she'd always liked to think that the stars were the souls of those who'd passed on, watching over everyone they'd left behind.

She wondered if she had any relatives she didn't know about watching over her.

She decided to voice her thoughts. "The stars are so beautiful."

Unbeknownst to her, Todoroki glanced her way, watching her dark eyes sparkle happily as she star-gazed before looking back up at them himself. "Yeah."

"Do you come up here often?" Momo asked, turning her focus to Todoroki. She could see a few strands of his white hair falling over his eyes through the red, the blue of his eye looking brighter in the darkness the night shed upon his scarred skin.

This time, he kept his eyes forward. "I guess so."

"To star-gaze?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "I have trouble sleeping sometimes."

So it _was_ because he had trouble sleeping. "I do too. But this is the first time I've ever come up here."

"I see."

Anyone else might've been put off by his lack of interest, but Momo knew better. It took the class some time to come to terms with the anomaly that was Todoroki Shouto. He didn't express himself the same way others did, but he still cared, even if he didn't show it the same way others might.

Knowing this, Momo was content with being able to study him in his own habitat of sorts. The way he held both ends of the blanket around his shoulders in front of him with one hand, while the other poked out of the side and held his weight. How his face seemed calmer than usual, his mouth not quite the straight line it usually was, tipping up the slightest bit at the corners. His shoulders were also hunched forward slightly, when his posture was usually pin straight, chin held high, all but screaming confidence.

"Does it help?" She asked him, her voice quiet.

And then he tilted his head to look at her, and she felt the breath halt in her lungs.

He looked so much different in that moment. Maybe it was the gentle look in his eyes or the lack of furrowed brows, but whatever it was, Momo thought she was seeing a whole other person. A whole other side of him, she supposed. She just hoped this wouldn't be the last time she got to see him like this.

"Sometimes," he answered, just as quiet. As if they would wake someone if they spoke any louder. "But even when it doesn't help me sleep, it helps me relax."

She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away. Her eyes darted between grey and blue, searching. His eyes looked so much softer than she'd ever seen them. "A breath of fresh air is always nice."

"Yeah. The city and the stars, the faint noises, it all seems so far away." His eyes left hers, scanning the city before them, and Momo followed his gaze, taking it all in.

"But it helps, right?"

"Yeah."

It went quiet again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The two of them sat in silence, looking over the city in thought. This was the world they were training for. This was the world they were going to protect.

Todoroki let go of the blanket around his shoulders to reach for the thermos, the blanket sagging down his shoulders slightly now that he wasn't holding it together. He took a long sip, tilting his head back slightly. And when he went to set it back down, he hesitated, a thought occurring to him.

He held it out to her, and Momo looked between him and the thermos in confusion. "Do you want some?"

Momo's mind screamed at her to say no, because that would mean using the same thermos as him, it meant putting her mouth where he'd put his. It was an indirect kiss for crying out loud, but Momo instinctively asked what it was instead of outright turning down his offer. And as soon as she words left her mouth, she wished she could swallow them back up, mentally face-palming. _Idiot!_

"Hot chocolate," he answered simply, still holding it out to her.

Her face burned from the mental argument with herself, and she shook her head slightly, holding up a hand. "Oh, I, uh, no thank you—but thank you for the offer."

"You don't like hot chocolate?" He asked, lowering the offered thermos. He seemed a little upset.

"Oh, I do!" She corrected quickly, waving her hands in front of her frantically as if it would help her somehow. "I-I just…" Her eyes drifted to her lap as her words trailed off. _Think!_

"Not thirsty?" He offered.

 _Why the hell didn't she think of that?_ "Uh, yeah. Sorry."

He shrugged once, pulling his blanket securely around himself once more; it had fallen when he'd reached over to offer her his drink. "Maybe next time."

 _Maybe next time?_ Momo smiled shyly, but nodded anyways.

"So, what about you?" He asked her. "Why can't you sleep?"

That was the million dollar question. "I wish I knew. I've tried everything I can think of. Nothing's worked, so I thought I'd go for a walk."

He hummed. "I suppose my being here may have made this whole thing less effective for you."

"I don't think anything would've worked anyways." Momo sighed. Reaching for her pockets in search of her phone, Momo let out another sigh when she only found her keys. She looked over at Todoroki who was back to looking over the city. "Do you have the time?"

Todoroki stuffed a hand in his pocket, glancing down when he'd pulled out his phone and unlocking it to look at the time. He turned it her way so she could read it.

 _2:30AM._ _Shit._ She groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. And then she realized something, her head snapping back up just in time to see Todoroki slipping his phone back into his pocket.

She didn't have his number yet.

But would asking for it be weird? She'd gotten everyone else's number pretty easily. The majority of 1-A was exchanging numbers with one another after the first few days of class, and she took part, but at that point everyone still wasn't aware of Todoroki's personality and most didn't attempt to approach him. Thinking about it now, she wondered if that bothered him. Everyone was getting along and becoming better friends and no one even bothered to approach him.

She remembered wanting to, but being too afraid of rejection. To her, at that point in time, he was levels ahead of her and she deemed herself unworthy of something like his cell phone number.

"Todoroki?"

He met her eyes and waited.

"I-I was just thinking, and I realized I don't have your phone number yet and, um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, uh, sharing it with me?" Her voice got higher and higher as she spoke, and she sounded so unsure of herself, that even she would feel bad for her if their roles were reversed. She really wished she wasn't so nervous around Todoroki, it would save her so much trouble.

When she noticed her eyes had drifted down to her fiddling hands in her lap, she looked back up at him and sucked in a sharp breath. His eyebrows shot up, eyes widening and unwavering in his gaze.

Panic surged through her at his reaction, and she raised her hands up defensively. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I thought I'd ask just in case! And, uh, I don't really have my phone on me anyways so—"

"Sure."

"—It's not like I—wait what?" She paused, panting breathlessly from her embarrassed rant. Did she hear him right?

Todoroki pulled his phone from his pocket once again and held it out to her. "Since you don't have your phone, you can put your number on mine and text yourself so you have mine as well."

He shrugged, but Momo didn't miss the way his smile widened a fraction. She smiled warmly at him and gently, eased the phone from his hand, their fingers brushing as she did so. She held the phone in her lap, keeping a firm grip on it to make sure she didn't drop it. She wouldn't want it falling over the edge of the roof and down to the street a few stories below them.

She swiped passed the lock screen without any prompt for a passcode and she was actually surprised. Sure, she figured he'd have unlocked it before giving it to her if he did have a passcode set up, but he seemed like the type to have a passcode on his phone. She wondered why he didn't.

She quickly found his contacts and entered her information before sending herself a simple text.

 _'_ _Hey, it's Todoroki'_

She exited out of the conversation before locking his phone again and holding it out for him to take. When he took it, he tucked it back into the pocket of his pyjama pants, which Momo just noticed was adorned with snowflakes. She wondered if he bought those himself or if someone was trying to make him a walking pun. She suppressed a giggle.

"I guess I should try and go get some sleep," Momo said with a sigh. She got to her feet, brushing herself off quickly.

Todoroki watched her for a moment before he got to his feet as well, leaning over to pick up his thermos and follow after her. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Momo paused to wait for him, continuing when he reached her. She wondered how long he was up there. He could've been up there for hours, but she didn't have it in her to ask. It would be kind of odd to ask that, wouldn't it? She kept quiet, only speaking up to say thank you when he held the door open for her.

She pressed the down button to call for the elevator and then stepped back to stand next to Todoroki. "Do you think you're going to get any sleep tonight?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

She would probably get some sleep, but she knew, if anything, she'd only get an hour or two. Momo wished she knew what exactly was keeping her up in the first place, though.

The elevator doors slid open with a ding and they shuffled onto it, Todoroki hitting the button to close the doors before hitting the button for both his floor and hers. The dorms were separated by gender, the boy's dorms being a floor higher than the girl's. Todoroki would be getting off first.

They stood side by side in the elevator, against the back wall as they descended, staring straight ahead. Momo wanted to say something, and she wasn't sure what, but before she knew it, the elevator was coming to a stop and the doors were sliding open again.

Todoroki made his way off the elevator, turning back towards her to say his goodbyes. "Goodnight, Yaoyorozu. I'll see you tomorrow." And then he turned to leave, and the elevator doors were beginning to close between them.

Her hand snapped out, keeping the doors from closing, and called his name. "Todoroki!" She made sure to keep her voice low enough so as to not wake anyone on the floor.

He paused in his steps and looked back at her expectantly, looking a little surprised.

Momo searched for the right words, mouth opening and closing a few times—each time she went to say something then changed her mind at the last second—trying to think of something else to say to keep from making a fool out of herself.

 _A little late for that._

"Thank you," she went with. "For tonight."

Todoroki looked confused. "I didn't do anything."

In a way, she supposed that was true, but she wasn't sure how to explain it to him. She enjoyed the time they spent together, even if they didn't really do anything. "What I mean is…thank you for the company." _Good enough._

He seemed to accept that answer, the confused expression he wore replacing itself with a relaxed one, smiling that small smile of his. "Right. You're welcome, then."

Momo smiled and nodded, taking a step back and pulling her hand from the elevator doors. They began to slide closed again. "Goodnight, Todoroki."

"Sleep well."

And then the elevator doors separated them and Momo was descending.

 _Sleep well._ Momo raised her hands to her chest, heart swelling.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd enjoyed her company too.

"You too, Todoroki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaand I'm back. Again. Hi there :P**

 **I just want to say a quick thank you to those that reviewed my story! Your kind words are appreciated and motivated me to write another chapter. I was probably going to write another chapter anyways... BUT I started working on it pretty quickly thanks to the few reviews I got :)**

 **ALSO. A huge thank you to those who favourited and followed! Those are also huge motivators and you deserve more credit! As someone who doesn't tend to review stories but follows and favourites like a mofo, I understand where you're all coming from.**

 **You are all appreciated!**

 **Now, I had more difficulty writing this chapter than I did the first one, so hopefully it isn't actually just complete shit (excuse my french. Not actually, I swear like a sailor ahaha). I also feel like I may or may not have overused brackets this chapter... but anyways. If anyone finds any mistakes or whatever please do tell me so I can fix it :P**

 **One final thing!**

 **...There may or may not be another chapter coming after this one. Probably, but it may not come as quickly as this one did since I don't actually have any idea where I'm going with this fic (I'm not good at multi-chapter stories. Like, at all. I just don't have the patience for it). I am certainly up for suggestions though!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Momo didn't know how she made it through the day. Fortunately for her, Aizawa sensei didn't call on her at all, but whether or not it was because he noticed the bags under her eyes that rivalled his own, she wasn't sure.

She'd only ended up getting an hour and a half of sleep, and Momo considered showing up a few classes late to catch up on sleep, but her academic prowess tossed even the idea of missing class out the window the second she thought it. Sure, she'd take in less information than usual, but it was better than nothing at all.

She'd managed to get herself ready, _properly_ this time (The last few times she didn't get much sleep she somehow always managed to dress herself poorly. Something was _always_ either missing or inside out), save for the droopy eyes and slouched shoulders, she thought she looked decent enough. _And_ she even got to class just on time.

Momo wasn't sure why she was surprised when she found Todoroki looked even worse than she did. But, even though he looked tired as hell, his posture—unlike hers—was still as straight as it usually was, chin still held high and everything. She didn't know how he did it, but she was impressed.

She wondered how much of the class he took in, because she certainly didn't take in much. She'd zoned out for most of the regular classes, scribbling a few notes here and there in an attempt to have something to help her the next day when she needed to catch up on everything she missed. Momo tried her best to pay attention during the hero courses, finding those to be the more important lessons of all, since she could probably catch up on everything else easily enough. Momo wanted to learn everything she could to improve her hero skills.

When she finally made it home, she all but collapsed on her bed, moaning to herself tiredly. But she couldn't sleep yet, she had homework to do. She supposed she could leave it for the next day, it being the weekend. _Thank God_ (she'd need it to catch up on some much-needed sleep). But again, she wanted to at least _try_ getting some of it done.

Luckily it wasn't much; just some science and hero studies. She did her homework the best she could, the fatigue keeping her from answering a lot of the questions to her fullest capabilities. She'd fix it after she got some sleep, she decided.

She glanced at the clock. Her homework had gotten her to 7:00pm.

Knowing she'd screw up her sleeping schedule if she went to sleep this early, she kept herself busy until dark. And when distracting herself with just her phone and some tv wasn't enough, her eyes drooping almost constantly, Momo ended up doing some cleaning, keeping active being the key to staying awake.

But there wasn't much to clean in the first place, having kept her room particularly clean for the most part. The best she could do was some dusting and sweeping, maybe some rearranging and organizing of things. But after that, she was left with nothing. So she double cleaned. Triple cleaned. Her room was probably the cleanest it'd ever be.

That's when she settled with doing some stretches, choosing to change into a different set of comfortable and more appropriate clothes for such an activity (because her uniform just wasn't going to cut it). But that didn't last her until nightfall either.

So, just like the previous night, Momo threw on her thick U.A. sweater, grabbed her keys _and_ her phone this time, and left to take a walk. But this time, she knew where she wanted to go. To the roof.

It was still early, so she didn't expect him to even be there (if he was going there at all; she didn't know just how often he spent his nights on the roof), but when she went up the steps and pushed through the door, there he was. And just like the night before, she paused in her steps, surprised to find him there.

As his eyes watched her, almost like a curious cat, she felt her drowsiness fade away, her nerves spiking and making her hyperaware. Momo just hoped her nerves would go away later on when she _did_ finally attempt to sleep; she really did need to get some rest.

Momo cleared her throat awkwardly, fiddling with the drawstrings of her sweater. She wondered if he minded that she came back. That she _wanted_ to come back. Maybe he enjoyed the time he spent alone on the roof of the dormitory. And _again_ , she considered leaving.

"Yaoyorozu," he greeted her. He didn't _sound_ bothered."It's still early."

Did he expect her to come later? "Ah yeah." Tentatively, she made her way over to him and took a seat beside him, criss-crossing her legs instead of dangling them over the edge like she had yesterday. "I'm trying to stay awake until nightfall. Decided to take another walk."

The royal blue blanket she'd seen wrapped around him the previous night was back and held around his shoulders, but instead of leaning back on one hand like she remembered him doing, he was, from what she could make out around the blanket, leaning an elbow on one knee. He had one leg hanging over the side of the roof, the other bent outwards and pulled in close, like a half criss-cross. Also, the slouch was back, though seemingly worse than yesterday due to his exhaustion.

Her eyes fell to the familiar thermos he held in his other hand, and then to the matching one that sat between them .

Todoroki must've noticed her confusion because he gestured down to the second thermos, tilting his head down towards it. "That one is for you," he said simply, answering her unasked question.

"For me?" She pointed a finger at herself.

He nodded. "Hot chocolate. I made an extra one in case you decided you wanted some tonight."

 _"_ _Maybe next time,"_ she remembered him saying to her when she declined his offer the night before. So he'd made a second hot chocolate just for her? Momo smiled warmly at him.

She _did_ want some _yesterday_ but was too embarrassed about the thought of taking a sip from the same thermos he'd been using, so she was rather happy she'd get to try some today (she always did like her hot chocolate).

She reached for the thermos, bringing it to her lips to take a sip. It was delicious. _Did he add whip cream to this?_ "Thank you, Todoroki. It's really good."

But this answered her earlier thought. He _was_ expecting her to show up tonight. She held the thermos closer to her chest, eyes drifting to the city ahead. The city lights were just beginning to turn on, the sunset still lighting the darkening sky.

"Do you think you'll sleep tonight?" Momo asked, tilting her head his way, but keeping her eyes trained on the city. Watching as the world around her got darker brought the fatigue back. She covered her mouth politely and let out a soft yawn.

"Probably."

She glanced over at him, finding him covering his own mouth to yawn, and she laughed lightly. Yawning was such a mundane occurrence, but Momo never thought she'd ever see Todoroki do such a thing. She supposed she thought too highly of him. Sure, he was an amazing hero-in-training, and his capabilities seemed incredibly high up compared to her own, but anyone was capable of something as simple as yawning. He was still human, after all.

She watched as he wiped the wetness from his eyes, trying but not succeeding to suppress a smile. "Judging from the yawn, I'd say you will."

He met her eyes and shrugged. "Could've been a chain reaction. Something about empathy?"

Momo nodded. "Yawning is known to be a form of showing empathy, yes, but that doesn't always mean you're not tired. You looked pretty tired in class today. You still do, really."

"I _am_ tired," he confirmed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"But?"

Todoroki placed his thermos between them, glancing up at her. " _But_ , that doesn't always mean I can sleep."

"Really?" She'd heard of people being tired and unable to sleep, but there were always reasons for it. She wondered what it was that kept Todoroki awake even when he was tired. "I wonder why."

He shrugged again, but something told Momo that he knew, and was just keeping quiet about it. Well, if he didn't want to share, she wouldn't pry. At least she could say that she tried.

She took another few sips of her hot chocolate. It really was good. "How did you make this?" She lifted her thermos. "I'd be interested in making some for myself."

"I can show you sometime," he offered after a few moments.

She was fine with instructions, but actually being shown was the next step up. So, Momo smiled happily, nodding in agreement but trying not to seem too eager. "Sure, if you don't mind, that would be great."

"Sounds good."

Silence fell over them, and the longer it went on, the more tired Momo got. Sitting on the edge of the roof where she could dose off (literally) and end up falling probably wasn't the best idea, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

Todoroki was watching the city when she looked over at him. She smiled to herself and leaned back, lowering herself to lay flat on the roof, kicking her legs over the side of the roof to hang with Todoroki's. And when she found the roof to be uncomfortable under her head (that, and her ponytail made it awkward to lay on), she lifted an arm and tucked it underneath her head, lying back on it.

The sky was getting darker, the stars revealing themselves as night drew nearer. She let out a contented sigh. If it were more comfortable, Momo would probably sleep out there. The fresh air, the light wind, the stars and city lights, she definitely understood how Todoroki found it so relaxing.

* * *

Todoroki wasn't sure how much time had passed before he turned to check on Yaoyorozu, but when he looked over at her, he found her laying down with her eyes closed, mouth parted slightly as she slept. At least, he assumed she was sleeping.

Her thermos sat next to her, but it wasn't steaming anymore. Just how much time had passed?

Pulling his leg up from over the edge, Todoroki shuffled closer to her, crouching next to her torso.

"Yaoyorozu?" He called quietly, pressing a gentle hand to her arm in case she was actually awake, trying not to scare her. When he didn't receive an answer, Todoroki gave her a light shake. So she _was_ asleep. "Yaoyorozu."

He couldn't just leave her up on the roof all night, _especially_ not right next to the ledge, but he also couldn't exactly just carry her to her room either. For one, He had no clue which room was hers, and he didn't like the idea of invading her space and going into her room without her permission. He was sure she had her keys on her somewhere, but he didn't want to resort to that unless he had to.

"Yaoyorozu." He gave her another shake and Momo groaned sleepily but didn't quite wake up. He shook her arm again.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, squinting up at him in confusion. "Todoroki?"

He nodded, keeping his hand on her arm as she sat up. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly as she did so. "You fell asleep."

"Oh." Her voice was scratchy from sleep. "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine. But come on," he got to his feet and held out his hand to her. "I'll walk you back to your room."

"You don't have to do that," she said, but took his hand anyway, letting him pull her to her feet.

She swayed slightly, but Todoroki kept a firm grip on her hand until he was sure she was steady (he didn't want her to accidentally tip over the edge of the roof), her hand coming to rest on his arm in her attempt to balance herself. She mumbled a grateful thank you and walked with him to the door, her hands falling back to her sides.

Todoroki discarded the blanket and left the thermoses behind; he could always come back for them afterwards. He opened the door and stepped down the first step, holding it open as Yaoyorozu followed suit. He would've let her go first, but a part of him worried about her tripping and falling with how tired she was.

Yaoyorozu seemed to do fine getting herself down the stairs, her eyes watching her steps carefully, though tiredly, every time he looked back to check on her, but as soon as they got on the elevator, her eyes started drooping again, head falling forward slightly. Todoroki pressed the button for her floor and stepped back to stand next to her against the back wall.

They began their descent, Todoroki's eyes finding the relatively clean mirror and watching Yaoyorozu in the reflection. He watched as her eyes blinked slowly, each blink getting slower and slower. And then he watched her form shift closer, until he both saw and felt her press against his arm.

He looked away from their reflection to look directly at the dark haired girl nestled against his side. She was still holding her head up, but the blinking had stopped, her eyes now closed soundly. _Did she actually fall asleep standing up?_

She was warm against him, and usually he'd be bothered by the close proximity, but for whatever reason, Todoroki found he didn't mind. So, instead of clearing his throat uncomfortably like he usually might have, he lifted his head to look up at the floor number displayed above the doors, accepting the extra warmth and weight against his arm, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

There was a ding when they stopped at her floor, the doors sliding open. He nudged Yaoyorozu with his arm lightly, and her eyes reluctantly peeled open again, glancing up at him tiredly before stepped away from him. He didn't think she even noticed she was leaning on him, she was so tired.

He stayed a step behind her as she led him to her room, coming to a stop in front of a the last door on the right. Retrieving her keys from her pocket, Momo fumbled a bit when she tried to stick it in the lock and missed. She grumbled something under her breath that he didn't quite catch. The sight almost made him chuckle.

 _Almost._

When she finally managed to unlock her door, she swung it open, turning back towards him. She flashed him a tired smile, cheeks pinker than usual. "Thank you. For walking me back." A pause. "And for the hot chocolate."

He nodded once. "You're welcome."

"Right, okay, um," she managed, stumbling a bit. "Goodnight, Todoroki." She reached for the doorknob, taking a step further into her room.

He nodded again. "Goodnight, Yaoyorozu."

And then she was closing the door.

* * *

Momo didn't even bother changing into her pyjamas, slipping under her duvet still in the workout clothes she'd changed into earlier. She did, however, reach up and pull the elastic free from her hair, letting the long black locks of hair fall around her on her pillow.

She nuzzled into her pillow, more than ready for a good nights sleep, when she felt her phone buzz from the pocket of her sweater. Though tired, her curiosity got the better of her, pulling her phone from her pocket and lifting it out from under the blanket to look at it.

When she noticed Todoroki's name listed above the text message that lit up her screen, her tired eyes almost bugged out of her head. She didn't expect him to be the one to text her first. Most of their conversations were driven by topics _she'd_ brought up, by _her_ questions and inquiries. Todoroki wasn't known to speak unless spoken to in most cases. She was truly surprised.

Dark eyes read over the words.

 _Two simple words_ that made her heart skip and beat and a happy smile grow on her lips. She could hear him saying it, his voice lacking emotion, but words not uncaring.

 _'_ _Sleep well.'_

* * *

 **P.S. Seriously though, if anyone has any prompts or requests for one-shots _or_ for this story, I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
